Trenzas
by Ale W
Summary: Neji Hyūga subió las escaleras molesto mientras se iba deshaciendo las trenzas hechas por sus hijas, jurando no volver a dormir tan profundo durante 10 años, por lo menos.


**Disclaimer:** Neji y Tenten NO me pertenecen, todo de Kishimoto.

**Trenzas**

Hyūga Neji no era el tipo de hombre que al dormir su cerebro se desconectara completamente del mundo exterior, y menos sumándole el hecho de que había recibido un arduo entrenamiento ninja en el cual dictaba estrictamente que prácticamente debía de dormir con un ojo abierto.

Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo en ocasiones, peculiares cabe aclarar, el sueño lo vencía a tal punto que no sabía de nada ni de nadie hasta que volvía abrir los ojos.

Esa noche había sido una noche peculiar.

Se levantó alarmándose de que se había quedado en un profundo sueño, así que con la mirada recorrió todo el lugar buscando algún daño y tanteando posibles anomalías, aunque la única anomalía que encontró dentro de su paranoia fue que Tenten ya había despertado dejándole así, la amplia cama para él solo. Sin embargo se levantó presuroso de la cama y caminó hasta el baño para darse una ducha y ponerse al corriente con su rutina diaria.

Aún estando somnoliento, hecho que le molestaba pues ya había dormido en exceso, se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse el rostro. Se enjuagó con cuidado y mientras se enderezaba iba quitando todo rastro de humedad.

Al abrir los ojos para divisar su imagen, no por vanidad, sino por costumbre, tosió abruptamente atragantándose con su propia saliva al ver cómo estaba su aspecto.

Palideció con sólo mirarse con detalle: llevaba múltiples trenzas mal hechas por toda la cabeza; delgadas, gordas e inclusive había unas de cuatro hebras y al final de su cabello donde usualmente llevaba la liga que le recogía el cabello, había un enorme moño rojo que resplandecía por los brillitos que llevaba.

Quiso jalarse los pelos con tanta frustración hasta quedarse calvo, y salir gritando hasta encontrar al culpable de su aspecto. Pero, calmando sus nervios frunció el ceño y rápidamente salió del baño aún con el raro peinado adornándole la cabeza y bajó hasta el comedor. Se privó de utilizar el Byakugan para encontrar a los dos monstruos, creadoras de su arreglo personal pues ya las tenía en su campo de visión.

—Hitomi y Hiyori Hūyga… —rugió Neji, con la voz extremadamente ronca pues en realidad sí estaba enfadado.

Dos pares de ojos idénticos a los de él voltearon rápidamente a ver a su padre mientras que las dos con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, los cachetes inflados y los rostros rojos mientras que los espasmos por las risas incontenidas les hacían vibrar el cuerpo, trataron de prestar atención.

Neji seguía perplejo. Esa no era la educación que había impartido durante siete años a sus hijas. Ni siquiera él se hubiera atrevido o siquiera concebido como opción hacer tal cosa. No estaba en sus genes.

—Escúchenme bien, niñas —comenzó haciendo que las dos personitas sentadas en el suelo, se vieran un tanto preocupadas por el tono de su padre.

Sin embargo cuando Neji volvió a abrir la boca para darles una reprimenda a sus hijas, una sonora carcajada invadió el lugar. Entonces Neji sí consideró jalarse los cabellos.

—¡Neji! —gritó Tenten mientras se sostenía el estómago por las carcajadas que salían de su boca— ¿Por qué a mí nunca me dejaste hacerte trenzas? Te quedan perfectas. Aunque, niñas —la voz de Tenten se hizo un poco más severa volteando a ver a las niñas, quienes ya estaban un poco asustadas—, yo hubiera usado un moño blanco.

Las niñas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de asustadas a revolcarse en el suelo por las carcajadas que soltaban mientras que Tenten se sentaba quitándose las lágrimas que había soltado al reírse sin parar.

Neji sintió cómo si le hubieran echado agua helada y después le hubieran echado en la cabeza el balde que la contenía.

Subió las escaleras deshaciéndose de las trenzas mientras juraba no volver a dormir tan profundo durante los próximos 10 años.

**FIN**

**Bueno, aquí un One-shot dedicado a nuestro dormilón Neji Hyū ga. Bien, esta historia fue inspirada por una imagen de Neji, Hinata y Hanabi, donde Neji se despierta con un montón de moños y cosas en la cabeza, obra de Hinata y Hnabi. Pero yo decidí que fueran sus hijas quienes le hicieran trenzas y adornaran con un moño rojo, porque se me hizo algo OoC de parte de Hinata así que aquí está.  
>Ojalá les haya gustado, me divertí mucho haciendo esto porque me lo imaginé todo enmarañado y las tres mujeres a carcajada suelta. <strong>

**Gracias por leer. Recuerden que los reviews adelgazan, así que ¡muchos reviews, por favor!**

**Saludos.**

**Pd: Quien quiera ver la imagen, entren a mi perfil. **


End file.
